Descubriendo Secretos
by NecroTwilight
Summary: Tras el casamiento de su hija, Charlie añorando, encuentra un diario. ¿Que descubrira el mejor policia de Forks? Lee este fic y descubrelo.


**Charlie POV**

Solo han pasado dos días, dos días desde el casamiento de mi hija... bella...

Conoció a ese chico a penas hace 2 años y ya esta casada con el, bien, lo admito: es un gran chico, es listo, tiene una excelente familia y... bueno, tiene dinero...

Ama a bella con toda su alma, y aunque me aborrezca este hecho, es muy notorio, no podía negarme a su compromiso, por mas que duela.

Solo otra vez, genial.

Me encantaría saber como esta mi única hija en su luna de miel... mejor seria no darle muchas vueltas, el simple hecho de pensar que puede estar haciendo allá... hace que me maree, el sentido de padre protector salta, y el tener un arma en el cinturón, no colabora mucho... No, no mataría a Edward, eso molestaría a Bella, claro.

Me dirigía hacia mi pieza, era tarde y dormir me haría olvidarme de todo el asunto, por lo menos por un rato...

Pero antes de llegar hasta allá, vi el cuarto de bella... vacío, sufrí un impulso y entre...

Observe todo, recordando momentos, cosas, hechos... algunos no eran muy confortables, pero era mi hija, y cualquier recuerdo de ella seria bueno. Me recosté en su cama, pero a penas apoye la cabeza sobre la almohada sentí algo estorbándome... metí la mano y saque... ¿Un libro?

Esta es... la letra de bella, mmm.... me pregunto si...

"_Todo es verde, frío y húmedo... extraño Phoenix, Charlie es genial, pero siento que me falta algo_.", Mmmm es un diario... ¿el diario de bella? La curiosidad me llamaba a leer mas, pero el instinto de policía me hizo cerrar el diario, -no, no puedo violar la privacidad de mi hija-, así que deje el libro en su lugar y fui a mi cuarto donde logre conciliar el sueño.

Al cabo de media hora desperté, una pesadilla... necesito saber algo de Bella.

No pude impedirlo, solo pensaba "NO! ¿Como puedo hacer esto?" pero algo me empujo hasta la pieza vacía de mi hija, ahora comprometida, saque el libro y lo abrí.

_"Hoy Edward Cullen me hablo por primera vez, quise averiguar porque me había evitado la clase anterior, pero esquivo la pregunta de alguna forma, sin embargo note algo... algo en sus ojos, ahora no eran negros, sino dorados, como el topacio..." _

Increíble, nada interesante. Mmmm... Adelantemos un poco... tome el libro y lo abrí aproximadamente por la mitad, volví a leer.

_"Hola diario, hacia un tiempo que no escribía, pero es que no he tenido mucho tiempo, ayer pase todo el día con Edward, mi vida siempre fue sumamente monótona, aburrida, sosa tal vez, pero esta tarde hizo que el viaje a Forks tuviera sentido, al fin pude confirmar lo que tanto me carcomía por dentro (y que no me dejaba dormir), si... no solo era lo que yo creía, sino que de alguna manera pasamos del interesante tema de mi inminente muerte, a nuestra declaración, aun no entendía como, pero el me amaba, todo cobro sentido, al fin."_

Pero... ¿cuando se supone que fue esto? no recuerdo ningún viaje de ellos, no de hace tanto... mmmm… después tendré que hablar con bella... mejor avancemos un poco...

"_Edward, el hombre perfecto para cualquiera, el hombre perfecto para mi... El siempre preocupándose, cuidándome... deseando siempre que tenga las oportunidades que el no tuvo_..." ¿A que demonios se refiere con esto? "_Tantas cosas, como por ejemplo el baile de graduación, eran circunstancias por las que no me apetecía pasar, ocasiones innecesarias, pero había algo, solo una experiencia humana por la que quería pasar, y el me la negaba_..." No, que no sea lo que pienso... "_En parte comprendo, pero se que el me cuidaría, se que no lograría lastimarme_..." Mmmm ¿Que? ¿Tanta fuerza tiene? No Charlie, ¿Por que vas directamente a ese hecho? "_Hoy es mi oportunidad, hoy en la casa de los Cullen, estaremos solos, tengo que intentarlo, no se como encarar esto... pero si no hago el intento, jamás tendré sexo con el... deséame suerte diario, si_

_puedo mañana te escribo y te digo como salio todo_..."

POR TODOS LOS CIELOS! ESTO NO PUEDE S... No, no y NO, cálmate, después de todo... ellos están casados ahora y esto ya no tiene importancia...

"_Hola diario, desde ya te aviso que no lo logre, no se que gana al no permitirlo, _¿_Proteger mi virginidad acaso? No, no es eso, el quiere protegerme, pero al menos tengo algo con que escudarme, la condición, la promesa, si... acepte, me casare con el, lo amo con todas las fibras de mi ser, pero el tendrá que seguir el trato, tal y como quedamos, el tendrá que hacerlo, pero todo después de la boda, estupendo_."

Bueno, no lo hicieron... mas bien, ¿El no quiso? Me sorprende, un chico de su edad... Pero me alegro que haya sido así. Esperen, ¿Después de la boda? Ósea que ahora están... ¡AHH! ¿Porque me torturo con esto? Es su luna de miel, mi hija es grande, esta casada y es dueña de sus acciones.

Y ahí mi subconsciente -que por alguna razón me recordaba a Emmett Cullen- dijo, bueno; mas bien grito: "Charlieeeee... Charlieeeee... Sigue leyendoooo... En voz altaaaa..." ¿En voz alta? Me acerque a la ventana, la abrí y allí afuera... no había nadie. ¿De verdad era mi subconsciente?

**Emmett POV**

Inmediatamente me aleje de la ventana, guarde silencio un minuto y luego dije:

-CHARLIE! SOY TU SUBCONCIENTEEEEE, NO MIRES POR LA VENTANA, NO SOY EMMETT CULLEN NI JASPER HALEEEE!

-Idiota. Susurro mi hermano.

Sin embargo funciono, el jefe Swan sacudió la cabeza y se sentó nuevamente en la cama de mi cuñada.

-Humm Jazz, eso estuvo cerca...

-Si, Emmett, pero... recuérdame que hacemos aquí por favor.

-Simple, Edward casi nos cortó la cabeza cuando vio que nos acercábamos al diario de Bella, dijo que no lo leyéramos, ¿No? Bueno, ahora el que lo esta leyendo es Charlie, que nosotros escuchemos, no es nuestra culpa.

-A veces me sorprendes.

Que poca confianza me tiene mi hermano. La familia Cullen debería saber que Emmett McCarty ES-UN-GENIO.

La habitación de mi cuñada quedo en un total silencio. Mi hermano y yo estábamos sentados en el árbol que daba a la ventana de la pieza de Bella, mirando a Charlie en la oscuridad. ¡Oh! Si la esposa de mi hermano hubiera estado todas las noches leyendo ese diario, además de Edward, yo también habría venido todas las noches aquí.

-Emm, escucha eso. Dijo Jazz, mirándome y señalando hacia Charlie.

-"_Jacob escapo. Era lo único que faltaba a esta historia, ¿No? Genial, un fugitivo. De todas formas, esperaba que mi mejor amigo huyera, la situación no seria muy agradable para el. Igual ahora tampoco lo era para mi._" ¿Que quiere decir con esto? ¿Acaso ella no quería casarse con Edward?.

-Al parecer, el jefe Swan siguió mi consejo y ahora lee en voz alta. Dije orgulloso de que lo que hice sirviera.

-Cierra esa presumida boca Emmett.

Celoso por no haber sido el de la gran idea.

-"_Amo a Edward, pero sus hermanos deben morir._" -Jazz soltó una pequeña risa.- "_Hoy en la tarde vino toda la familia Cullen a mi casa, aun no entiendo porque. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue que vinieran también los padres, Esme quería conocer mi casa y al parecer se puso en plan de remodelarla, por supuesto Carlisle no la dejaría sola junto con un hombre del cuerpo como un mamut y cabeza de pájaro, como es Emmett..._" -Jazz dejo la pequeña risa y largo una gran carcajada- "_Junto con un hombre revolucionado por la guerra y con la locura de todas las emociones encima, como Jasper..._" -Ahora fue mi turno de reír a carcajada limpia.- "_Una rubia embustera y envidiosa como Rosalie_." -Me vengare por eso.- "Y con _una enana psíquica y compradora compulsiva_" -Jasper bufo-

-Desgraciadamente, es cierto.

Me sorprendió que dijera eso. Pobre mi hermano, que cosas habrá pasado en esas tiendas. Me dio un escalofrío, cosa rara... dado que soy un vampiro.

_-"Y sobretodo... una pareja sumamente enamorada y con una gran tensión sexual, como somos Edward y yo." _Tranquilízate Charlie, tranquilízate. Escuche decir al pobre jefe Swan.

-Mmmm Jazz, dale una mano al pobre...

-¿Desde cuando eres el bueno?

-¿Acaso no te molesto verme a mi y a Rose en tu replica del trasatlántico Lusitania a escala haciendo el amor?

-Son cosas que prefiero no recordar, gracias.

-Exacto, el tipo debe estar imaginándose a Edw y a su hija teniendo relaciones en los lugares mas raros que existen.

-Ok, ayudare. Entonces mi hermanito calmo el ambiente, Charlie se tranquilizo y volvió a leer.

-"_Estaba sentada en el sillón hablando con Edward, cuando surgió el tema de mi diario, claro como siempre, el quería saber lo que pensaba, ¿Y que mejor forma hay que leer mi diario? Por supuesto le dije que no, jamás le dejaría leer todas las cosas que había escrito, lo raro fue que obedeció. -No te preocupes Bella, no lo leeré, te respeto y respeto tu privacidad.- Sin duda alguna, no hay mejor hombre que Edward._" ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡COMO ESTE CHICO DE 19 AÑOS PUEDE SER MAS MADURO QUE YO! ¡UN VIEJO QUE ENSIMA ES POLICIA!

**Charlie POV**

He caído muy bajo, leer el diario de mi hija... Su novio... bueno, esposo es más respetuoso que yo. Pero hay una diferencia, yo soy padre, y solo me preocupa mi hija, ¿Acaso es pecado cuidar a tu hija? Aunque ya no pueda hacer nada, dado que si hay algo raro aquí, ya habrá pasado, y no hay nada que pueda evitar.

-"_Pero no contaba con sus hermanos, Emmett y Jasper, que estaban pendientes a mi conversación con Edward, a penas escucharon del diario, salieron corriendo a gran velocidad a mi habitación. Edward al escuchar esto lanzo un rugido y alcanzo a sus hermanos. Como pude, subí las escaleras y me encontré a mi novio sosteniendo el diario en su espalda y gritando con una voz seria y... sumamente sexy: -Ninguno leerá este diario, no sin el permiso de Bella, de MI Bella- acabo esto guiñándome un ojo y luego mirando con cara de odio a sus hermanos_"

Increíble, este chico es increíble, y yo culpable, simplemente culpable, o así me siento.

-"_Esto basto para demostrarme que no lo leería. ¿Como podría negarle algo que el quisiese después de esta demostración? Tal vez lo que voy a hacer sea una locura, pero dejare que Edward, mi novio, lea mi diario, el cual contiene todo, TODO lo que siempre pense... Edw, cuando leas esto, espero que esto sirva para que veas, que realmente te amo._" ¿Porque ahora me siento tan vacío? ¡CONCIENCIA! ¡DONDE ESTAS CUANDO TE NECESITO!

-Colgando en un árbol...

-¡Cállate idiota!

Estoy demente, ahora escucho voces.

-Esta letra... esta letra no es de Bella... acaso sera... ¿De Edward?

"_Querido diario de Bella:_

_Después de leer todo tu contenido, sentí que tenia que descargarme, y puesto que tenia un diario en mis manos, pensé que era mi turno de escribir._

_Tengo muchos años ya, y he llegado a pasar por muchas experiencias desagradables en mi vida, discusiones, peleas de todo tipo, momentos cercanos a la muerte, escenas de celos, envidia, dolores internos lejos de lo físico, necesidad y deseo, mucho deseo. Todas estas las recibí al conocer a una mujer, Isabella, ella se convirtió en mi demonio personal, en mi droga, mi infierno, mi delirio... Pero no me vean con tristeza, todo mal viene por un bien, y todo lo que pase, todas las experiencias amargas, vinieron junto con otras situaciones y sensaciones, empecé a sentir fuerza, una gran fuerza para protegerla, comencé a sentirme inteligente, inteligencia que use para comprenderla, para darle todo de mi... me sentí __vivo__, sentí a mi corazón, ese pequeño cuerpo de roca que latió en mi pecho por primera vez después de tanto tiempo... Si, he sufrido, pero mis males no valen nada, en comparación con el amor que he llegado a sentir, que siento por una frágil y pequeña humana, gracias a ella siento, gracias a ella he vuelto a sentir._

_Isabella Marie Swan, te amo, te amo mas que a nadie, y nada de este diario, ni de este mundo podrá evitarlo._

_Te amo mi hermosa Bella. Ese es mi único secreto para este diario, solo que te amo._"

Esto es mucho para mi. Sentí un golpe en mi pecho. Desde que Bella vino a Forks, vi a Edward como uno de los tantos hombres que intentarían tener algo con mi hija. Después de varios momentos poco agradables, lo vi con odio. No entendía a mi hija, este chico la había hecho llorar 6 meses seguidos y ella volvió a su lado como si no hubiese pasado nada. Llegue a pensar que Bella no era valiente, sino idiota. -Y lo pensaba con todo el amor de padre.-

Ahora puedo ver que este chico, Edward Cullen, también paso por... muchas cosas, el es un buen hombre. Creo... que desde ahora... lo tratare mejor, el ama a Bella y eso vale mas que cualquier otra cosa.

-¡LEE CHARLIE!

-Mmm si jefe Swan, sigue el consejo de... tu conciencia?

-Aww, ¡Somos como el ángel y el demonio de los hombros de Kronk*!

Creo que iré al psicólogo.

-Humm aguarden... ¿Que es esto? "_Querido Padre:" _Oh... OH_. "Después de leer lo que Edward había escrito en mi diario, decidí ir a la casa de los Cullen a agradecerle... Cuando llegue, me recibió Alice, ella me advirtió que tu tarde o temprano encontrarías mi diario, y que seguramente lo leerías, así que decidí dejarte esto._

_Eres un excelente padre, muy protector, pero estoy comenzando a dudar de tus habilidades como policía. ¿Romper la privacidad de una persona? ¿Leerle el diario a tu hija? Oh Charlie... al menos se que te preocupas por mi, o eso creo. Te quiero de cualquier forma. Adiós, espero verte cuando vuelva de mi Luna de Miel. Bella_"

Oh, bien.

**Jasper POV**

Sentí una explosión de sentimientos dentro de Charlie al leer eso. Ira, vergüenza, sorpresa, ira nuevamente.

Pobre padre. Paso por mucho en una sola noche...

-"_Posdata..._"

-¿Pero que...?

-"_Emmett suele escuchar conversaciones por la ventana, tu "conciencia"... esta en el árbol de enfrente con su hermano. ¡Saludos de parte de Alice!_"

-¡_Mierda_! ¡Matare a Alice y a Bella! Grito mi hermano Emmett al ver a un Charlie furioso acercándose a la ventana.

FIN :'D


End file.
